Talk:James Mitchell
NCF Wing Gundam belongs to the After Colony timeline, this page isn't in the AC or build fighters timelines so canonically speaking this won't fly. There's also no explanation as to how he received Wing Gundam anyway. Because I just made it (Dragonboy546 (talk) 14:37, November 24, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Well how do you plan on fixing this? Because if you really want to use Wing Gundam then this needs to be set in After Colony, which presents its own problems. May I ask how does it present a problem? (Dragonboy546 (talk) 16:36, November 24, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Because breaking canon (ie NCF pages) are against wiki policy: Typical NCF issues include dates, naming rank and position, god-modding and unrealism. I don't get why I can't have Wing Gundam as James's Gundam ~ll the others are weak and easy to destroy (Dragonboy546 (talk) 02:33, November 25, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) #This is a Fanon site, not Fan fiction. So original canon must be respected: Wing Gundam only exists as a full-size MS in the After Colony timeline and none other. #''"weak and easy to destroy"... Complete and utter nonsense, there are many machines which are on par or outclass Wing Gundam: :*Wing Gundam Zero :*Epyon Gundam :*ZZ Gundam :*Nu Gundam :*Hi-Nu Gundam :*Unicorn Gundam :*Unicorn Gundam Banshee :*Gundam Zabanya :*Gundam Harute :*00 QuanT :*00 Raiser :*Rafael Gundam :*Reborns Gundam :*Turn A Gundam :*Strike Freedom Gundam :*Infinite Justice Gundam These are just a few examples off the top of my head which are as good as, or better. It's obvious you've not seen much of the shows in the first place, so don't act like you have. I have seen the show *G Gundam 1-49 *Gundam Wing half due to the teachers being too Christian over the violence and the cussing in the show *Gundam Wing Endless Waltz never finished it due to school *SD Gundam all of it from beginning to end Those are the four Gundam series I've watched. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 14:13, November 25, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) So you're missing a fair amount, such as; the original MSG, Zeta, ZZ, Unicorn, CCA, Turn A, X, 00, SEED (including Destiny, Astray and Stargazer), AGE, Build Fighters, G-Reco and Blood Iron Orphans. I suggest you find the time to watch some of them or read up on them on the Gundam Wiki. Either way it's no excuse for wanting to use a machine from a different timeline and not understanding that that breaks canon. Personally I suggest you just think of your own mobile suit to use instead, avoiding the problem entirely. But I can't think of any awesome Mobile Suits can't you just let it go this one time pal I mean come on dude have a heart we're all Gundam fans, and I saw bits and pieces of Gundam Seed but never got into it that much and I got Gundam Wing 00 on there. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 02:37, November 26, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) I'm an admin, it's my job. If I gave you a free pass I'd have to do that for everyone. And you don't need to have seen all the gundam series to come up with your own, it just requires some creativity. Dude what if I put the article in the AC Timeline will that make you happy, and I was gonna put that it was given to him from an unknown person (Dragonboy546 (talk) 05:27, November 27, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Probably won't fly. If you really want to use the Wing, just use the image and rename it to something else. ~ Azkaiel (talk) 05:53, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Can you please take that off and who are you (Dragonboy546 (talk) 06:25, November 27, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) ''"given to him from an unknown person", yeah that really wouldn't have flown here. After Colony is a notoriously tricky universe to work with, there's a lot of published work that wasn't made into a show that kinda screws up established facts. To be honest, you've got a few options here: *Set the story in a larger universe, I recommend either Universal Century because the timeline is relatively MASSIVE and once you get to U.C. 93 the tech is quite potent, otherwise Cosmic Era, because it's also pretty sizeable but has a number tech issues. *Make your own universe with original work (ie like I did with the Solar Era, see Category:Solar Era Mobile Suits). You can more or less write all the rules here, BUT you can't take existing things from other universes, you have to make your own tech. (You can still use images from shows though: e.g. the MSXU-001 Riesen uses a picture of Nadleeh Akwos from Gundam 00, but the image is there just to give you a rough idea of what the machine might look like). *Make it part of the Build Fighters universe, because 1/144 HG doesn't care about canon. Either way, whining about how you've only seen a small amount of the shows or can't come up with anything original doesn't do anything more than annoy me. What if I use Burning Gundam? (Dragonboy546 (talk) 05:19, November 30, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) ....that's just the same problem but in a different timeline, you can't just hijack a protagonist's machine just because you're too lazy to think of your own. Besides, it's possible that the God Gundam is passed down to Domon's pupil so its fate is unclear. UGH (Dragonboy546 (talk) 00:39, December 1, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Thinking I'm trying to think alright Wingstrike just give me time more then 14 days that's not enough ok (Dragonboy546 (talk) 04:58, November 25, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) .... Just remove the Wing Gundam bit and it's not NCF. But then I won't have a powerful Gundam (Dragonboy546 (talk) 04:34, November 26, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) I categorically refuse to believe that you can't think of something original instead. Nothing's coming to me right now just the Wing Gundam and that's it (Dragonboy546 (talk) 04:54, November 26, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) How do I make James fit in the Build Fighter Era? How do I do what I need to do to have James fit in that era?(Dragonboy546 (talk) 07:26, December 1, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Fixed History The History is fixed can you now take the template off James please. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 01:42, December 2, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Hello I fixed the history so can you please take that Plagiarism template off please (Dragonboy546 (talk) 03:37, December 7, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) I fixed it ok guys I fixed the problem so get ridded of the template plz. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 05:46, December 7, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546)